


University

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, F/M, Professor Kylo Ren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Professor Kylo Ren x Reader (fluff/smut)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of his boots pounding against the floor hallowed through the hallway, his jet-black hair was falling over his eyes, forcing him to stroke some strands backwards, moving a hand through his hair. The black dress shirt clung tightly to his chest, paired with black trousers and a blazer that was loosely slung across his shoulders, on top of his bag. The body of students was parting for him, giving the Professor some space, his face seemed emotionless, eyes looking straight forward, not sparing any student a glance. 

He was entrancing, mysterious, there was just something about him, that made most people swoon, Professor Ren had them at his mercy, without even caring about it. He was set on keeping up his professional aura, he took teaching very seriously and some desperate girls and boys wouldn’t keep him from doing a good job, at least up until recently. Up until a girl named (y/f/n) (y/l/n) became a part of his class, a beautiful (y/h/c) haired girl, she had a talent for writing, took her time with her papers, set on keeping up her good grades. 

Professor Ren couldn’t keep his eyes off her, he tried to be discrete about it, tried to switch his focus onto other students, but none of them managed to keep him interested, none of them kept him entertained, hence to why he was back to glancing at her every now and then. (Y/n) seemed to be oblivious to his stares, about the way he’d ask her to stay behind after class, to go over next weeks reading, the way he’d speak so softly to her, tiptoeing his way around her, not wanting to scare her away.

But, even though she was oblivious to his advances, (y/n) seemed to struggle just as much, tried to keep her thoughts locked away, she’d find herself late at night, mind wandering back to the way his hand had ever so slightly touched the small of her back, the way his breath was fanning across her face as he was towering above her, dark eyes set on her. At night her mind would take her to dark places, where she’d be able to imagine the way his fingers would run up her thighs, to her core, how he’d put pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves, how he’d wrap his big hand around her throat. 

\---------------------------------

He seemed tense this morning, one hand was tightly wrapped around a coffee mug, dark circles were showing up beneath his eyes, none of his students would be able to guess, that he hadn’t been able to catch any sleep, because of her. Professor Ren felt restless, his body was aching, knowing that this wouldn’t stop any time soon, after all they still had a few months to go, till their Christmas break. Days where had to endure watching her from afar, hair wrapped up in a tight bun, (y/e/c) eyes skimming over the pages of a book, unconsciously biting the end of her pencil. 

“(Y/l/n).”, his deep voice ripped her out of her thoughts, this had been the first time, that she had a daydream about him, (y/n) would always try to keep her mind from wandering, while she was in class, too scared about losing focus, just like today. Her (y/e/c) eyes found his, Professor Rens eyebrows were pulled upwards, a small “sorry” fell from her lips, her cheeks were flushed, legs were bouncing up and down, trying to shake off the feeling of lust, that was flooding through her. 

Professor Ren grasped her wrist, keeping her from following the rest of the students out of the room, “Professor?”, her eyes were set on his big hand, she gulped as she watched him close the door to his classroom. “Whats going on with you today?”, he placed himself against his desk, his arms were crossed in front of his chest, muscles were visibly flexing underneath the fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry, Professor. I’m just tired.”, (y/n) averted her eyes off his frame, she tugged on the sleeves of her sweater, pulling her binder closer to her chest. 

“Is there something bothering you?”, he seemed concerned, set on finding out, what was going on inside of her head. (Y/n) shook her head “no”, her mouth felt dry, she wasn’t quite sure, if she’d manage to form a functioning sentence, too distracted by his voice, her body was tingling. Professor Ren took a step towards her, before he could stop himself, he ran his thumb across her lower lip, eyes focused on hers. Her heart was rapidly beating, she seemed to forget how to breathe for a second, a small gasp fell from her lips.

The ringing of the bell ripped them out of their trance, he cleared his throat, giving her enough space to step out of his embrace, “we wouldn’t want you to be late for your next class.”. With flushed cheeks (y/n) turned around and walked out of the room, her hand was lingering on the door handle for a second, shooting him one last glimpse. 

\---------------------------------

(Y/n) was bopping her head to the beat, her nose was buried in her book, a midsummer night’s dream, the reading for Professor Rens upcoming class. She was too focused on the page, to notice that she was straight up running into somebody, hands were firmly gripping her arms, keeping her from falling down. “Oh god, I’m terribly sorry Professor.”, (y/n) unplugged her headphones, smiling at the light chuckle that fell from his lips, his eyes were focused on the page of the book, whispering “I’ll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well.”.

She was mesmerized by him, the way he so carefully whispered those words shot tingles up her body, (y/n) bit down on her lip, she couldn’t rip her eyes off the handsome man. “Come on.”, Professor Ren tugged on her wrist, he pulled her towards the main building, there were little words shared between the both, (y/n) still felt a bit shaken up, embarrassed even. His hand was placed on the small of her back as he opened the door to his classroom for her, they were the first ones, no students near to watch their little interaction. 

“Thank you.”, (y/n) moved past him, to her desk, her heart was fluttering as she inhaled his scent, the man held a special power over her. She could barely concentrate on the lecture, his sleeves were slightly rolled up, exposing his trained forearms to his students, he was sitting on top of his desk, legs dangling in the air, eyes focused on different students, trying to answer their questions about the reading. Professor Ren seemed to pick up on her glances, smirking to himself as he watched her from the corner of his vision, his knuckles were turning white as he grasped the tabletop, trying to keep himself focused. 

\---------------------------------

Their little game of stolen glances, talking on the way to his classroom and even staying behind after class, turned into a routine. Professor Ren would bring her an extra cup of coffee to class, smiling every time his eyes found her flushed cheeks, sometimes he’d squeeze her hands, telling her to have a good day, or even asking her if there was anything she’d need help with. 

(Y/n) cursed herself for crushing so deeply on her professor, he was probably just friendly, who knows, maybe he’d treat all his top students like this? She was too far into her thoughts, to hear the bell ringing, he watched her for a few seconds before he walked up to her desk, chuckling as he grasped her hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, “are you alright?”, he helped her pack her bag, smiling down on her, his fingers were tingling, Professor Ren wanted to touch her, to pull her into his chest, to kiss her, just to feel her skin underneath his fingers. 

“Yes, I must have drifted off, sorry.”, (y/n) chuckled as she slung her bag over her shoulders, only now did she notice how close he was, his chest was almost pressing into hers. His hand wandered up to her jaw, moving his thumb across her cheek, Professor Rens dark eyes were watching her, gasping as she took a hold of his biceps, she shifted her weight onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. (Y/n) wasn’t entirely sure, where her courage came from in that moment, but the second he moved his lips against hers, all worries seemed to leave her mind. 

His big hand was still placed on her jaw as he stepped away from her, his mind was racing, adrenaline was pumping through him, but the moment his eyes found the clock in the far end of his class, a small “fuck” left his lips. She watched him hastily pack his bag, instantly regretting that she had kissed him, of course he’d never like her, why would he even, she was only hi stu- warm lips were pressed against hers once again, “I’m sorry, I can’t be late to my meeting. Here’s my number, text me, please?”, he placed a piece of paper in her hand, smiling at her as he jogged out of the room. 

\---------------------------------

It took (y/n) a while to text him, what would she even say? “Hello”? No, that sounded off, a groan left her as she pressed her face into her pillow. “How’s your meeting been? - (Y/n)”, she didn’t think twice before sending it, throwing her phone down her bed, trying to switch her focus onto anything else, to keep her from staring at her phone, while she was waiting for a response. But, the moment her ringtone hallowed through her room, she placed her book down, reading over the caller ID “Ren”. 

“Hey.”, he softly spoke, chuckling at the small giggle that left her lips, “can I see you?”, he felt desperate, he wanted, needed, to spend some time with her, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning. “Yeah, of course, do you want to come over?”, her eyes scanned across her room, grateful that she was living on her own, “text me your address.”, oh god, he was really coming over. Professor Ren would be in her apartment. She rose from the bed, quickly taking a shower and putting on some more suitable clothes than her old pj-top. 

The sound of his knocking made her take a deep breath, you got this, stay calm, her hands were shaking as she opened the door, wordlessly he pressed her against his chest, pulling her in for a kiss, “I missed you.”, Professor Ren spoke before entering her apartment. (Y/n) bit down on her lip, he was taking off his coat, ran a hand through his hair, smiling at her, he pulled her in for another kiss. 

It took the two some moments to get over the awkward state, but by now she was seated in his lap, head placed against his shoulder, listening to him rambling about his meeting, his big hands were moving up and down her back, ever so carefully caressing her skin. She could listen to him talk for days on end, (y/n) felt safe around him, calm even, as if nothing could harm her, as long as he was around. “I’m sorry for messing with your evening plans, I just had to see you.”, Kylo grasped her chin, her heart was fluttering, he had missed her, just like she had missed not being around him, even if it had just been a few hours, without seeing him. 

(Y/n) lips were moving against his, his hands were wandering underneath her shirt, exploring her soft skin, just like he had done so many times before, in his dreams. He pressed a few kisses down her neck, slightly biting into the skin, coaxing a moan out of her, (y/n) hands were tangled in his black hair, tugging on his roots. “We don’t have to go any further.”, his eyes found hers, a serious expression on his face, she rose from his lap, tugged on his fingers and pulled him into her bedroom, wordlessly pushing him down on the bed. 

She was straddling his waist, her hands were fumbling around with the buttons of his shirt, Professor Rens hands wandered up her thighs, “let me help you”, his voice was raspy, he felt his member throb against his pants, groaning as she slightly moved down his waist, grinding against his length. The moment his upper body was exposed to her, she began to kiss down his skin, her fingers were tracing his abs, this felt like a dream to her, no, even better than a dream. 

“Your turn.”, (y/n)s voice was shaky, her eyes were glistering, almost as if she was teasing him, he tugged her shirt over her head, groaning as his eyes danced across her bra, god, he was obsessed with her. She tilted her head backwards, moaning as Professor Ren ran his thumb across her clothed nipple, down her back, to unclasp her bra. He turned them around, hovering above her chest, he placed kisses around her boobs, teasing her, seeing how long she’d take it, till she’d beg him for more. 

“Please, professor.”, she arched her back, combed a hand through his hair “call me Kylo.”, he told her before finally sucking on her hardening nipples. His name left her lips over and over again, “tell me, (y/n), what do you want me to do?”, he left marks along the valley between her boobs. “Touch me, Kylo.”, she ran her hand down his neck, nails clawing into his skin, her mind was all over the place, “where should I touch you?”. Kylo kissed her collarbones, up her neck, to her lips, she grasped his hand and moved it down to her core, he unbuttoned her trousers, slowly pulling them down her legs. 

He pressed a kiss onto her clothed core, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal, “holy fuck”, she moaned out, this was so much better, than in her dreams. Kylo tugged her panties aside, ran a thumb through her folds, she almost came undone from that alone. He applied pressure on her clit with slow circles, her mouth was pulled into an “o” shape, letting deep moans fall from her lips, “you feel so good, against my fingers.”, he mumbled against the skin of her thighs. The professor drew his hand away from her clit, he slowly attached his lips to her clit, pushing two fingers into her core. 

Kylo kept on whispering sweet nothings, pushing her closer to her release, “oh Kylo”, (y/n) closed her eyes, she began to crumble underneath his touch, all the pent-up frustration got released, he was finally touching her. “Cum for me.”, his eyes were focused on her face, she was clenching around his fingers, moaning out his name as she came. 

(Y/n) was heavily breathing, she felt relieved, happy, that her dreams had finally become reality, she wasn’t planning on letting go of him anytime soon. Kylo pulled her into his chest, he kissed her forehead, chuckling as she yawned, “sleep”, he combed through her hair, massaged her scalp, “what about you?”, (y/n) kissed his skin. “Don’t worry about me.”, he closed his own eyes, ready to fall asleep right next to the girl that managed to capture his heart. 

\---------------------------------

Kylos head was buried between her thighs, his tongue was slipping through her folds, she still seemed to be fast asleep, the clock on her nightstand read “6.30am”, they had a good hour, before they’d have to leave for their classes. He slightly bit into the skin of her inner thigh, drawing a moan out of her, (y/n)s eyes were slowly fluttering open, groaning as she found his frame between her legs, “good morning”, his voice was deep, smirking at her. “Good morning indeed.”, (y/n) moaned out, she tugged on his roots, pulling him up for a kiss, tasting her own arousal off his tongue. 

(Y/n)s hand wandered down his torso, to his boxers, she ran her fingers across his bulge, he was definitely bigger than she had anticipated, the groan that fell from his lips brought her back to reality, out of her thoughts. Kylo flipped them around, giving her a chance to properly touch him, she freed his member out of his boxers, her eyes were focused on him, admiring his length. She slowly began to pump his length, (y/n) ran her thumb across his tip, picking up his drops of precum, coaxing another moan out of him. 

One arm was covering his eyes, the other one was fisting her bedsheets, the moment her lips came in contact with his length, he ripped his eyes open, he had to watch her. “Fuck, (y/n).”, he grasped her hair, slightly thrusted his hips upwards, making her gag on his length, her lips felt too good wrapped around him. She hallowed her cheeks, kept on bobbing her head, her hands were working on the parts she couldn’t reach, she was addicted to his taste, to his smell. Kylo tugged on her hair, his member left her mouth with a wet “pop”, “don’t think I can wait any longer.”, he pulled her in for a kiss. 

He lined his length up to her core, watching her slowly sink down on it, both groaned as he sunk deeper and deeper into her heat. “It’s okay, I got you.”, he whispered, a hiss fell from her lips, he was indeed big, completely stretching her, filling her. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, he tightly gripped her waist, probably the most erotic moan she had ever head, left his lips, a whimper left her as she slowly began to grind her hips. “God, (y/n).”, his hips met her motion, slowly helping her build up the speed, the pressure, both were completely done for, there was no way out any longer. 

(Y/n) kept on gasping out strained moans, he grasped her behind, helping her bounce on his member, her hands were placed on his chest, god, she never wanted this to end. Kylo couldn’t prolong this any longer, he flipped them around, he was now able to ferociously pound into her, his jet-black hair was clinging onto his sweaty forehead, a sight she’d never grow tired of. “Kylo.”, (y/n) wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him even closer, his pace began to quicken, he placed his head against the crook of her head, moaning against her skin. 

“You feel so good.”, he pants against her skin, his hips were snapping against hers, he kept on spurring her on with his length buried deep inside of her, she was clenching around his length, losing all control over her body. Before she could grasp another thought, her orgasm overcomes her, exploding inside of her abdomen, ripping her apart, flooding through her veins, as if a firework was going off inside of her. (Y/n) kept on repeating his name, she was trashing around underneath him, Kylo jolts forward, his length was twitching inside of her, releasing himself into her heat. 

In that moment, as his head was placed on her chest, hands wrapped around her, trying to catch his breath, it was obvious to the both of them, that this is what heaven must feel like. She was his redemption and he was her saving grace, they were made for each other.


	2. University Part 2

“Sh, we don’t anybody to hear us, do we?”, Kylo nibbled on the spot where her shoulders met her neck, his hands were placed on her behind, pulling her closer against his front. (Y/n) shook her head “no”, she had to bit down on her lip, to stop any moans from falling from her lips, trying to keep in mind, that they were still in his classroom, not at his or her apartment, where they could be as loud as they wanted to be. 

Both were still going strong, even months after their first time together, (y/n) wasn’t exactly sure how they managed to keep their relationship a secret, simply because she knew, that she wasn’t as discrete as she liked to think she was. But how could she be, after all she wasn’t the only one, that was admiring Professor Ren, that was head over heels in love with him. Kylo was just as in love with her, he adored her, the way she was caring for him, giving him enough privacy and space, if he ever needed to be on his own. 

Stolen glances would be shared over his periods, make-out session in empty classrooms, in his office, in the back of his car, became a regular occurrence. “You little tease.”, Kylos mouth was sucking on her collarbones, (y/n) was placed on the hood of his car, between his legs, thankful that they were the only ones left in the parking lot. Her eyes danced across his frame, (y/n)s heart was rapidly beating, the all too familiar warmth was spreading through her, she tangled her hands in his raven hair and pulled him off her chest. 

“I love you.”, she whispered, her lip quivered, it felt good to finally be able to say it out loud, tears were welling up in her eyes as she found his dark ones. A massive smile began to spread out on his lips, he pulled her in for a kiss, whispering “I love you too” over and over again. His laugh rumbled through his chest, filling her heart with love and adoration for the tall man she called her ‘boyfriend’. 

\---------------------------

(Y/n) could still remember the way he had made love to her for the first time, hovering above her, in the early morning hours, her legs wrapped around his t- “(Y/l/n)!”, Professor Rens deep voice shook her out of her daydream, panicked eyes found his curious ones, his head was slightly tilted to the side, watching her unresponsive frame. “Sorry Professor”, she ran a hand through her (y/h/c) hair, trying to stop her mind from wandering back to their very first intimate moment together. 

“What’s going on with you?”, Kylo grasped her chin, a smirk on his lip as his eyes wandered across her face, slightly chuckling, “I-”, her cheeks were tinted rosy by now, (y/n) pressed her forehead against his jawline, “I just can’t stop thinking about you.”, she murmured. Embarrassment overcame her, her fingers were holding onto the button front of his shirt, “good to know, that I’m not the only one, that seems to drift off to our little secret.”, he kissed her forehead. 

He wrapped his hands around her middle and placed her on top of his desk, palms placed flat against the tabletop, “so, spring break is coming up and I wanted to know, if you’d like to spend some days at my apartment?”. “I’d love that.”, (y/n) slung her arms over his broad shoulders, pulling him against her frame, wrapping her legs around his middle, just as she was about to kiss him, a knock interrupted their little moment of happiness. 

“Professor Ren?”, he stepped away from his girlfriend, helped her down from the table and walked her towards the door, “I hope that I could help you with your questions, Miss (y/l/n).”, he shook her hand, winking at her before he turned his attention towards the waiting student, inviting him into his classroom. (Y/n) turned herself towards him one last time, mouthing “I love you” before she walked down the hallway, swaying her hips. 

\---------------------------

“No.”, she tilted her head backwards, a chuckle rumbled through her, (y/n) cleaned her dirty hands on the old shirt of his she was currently wearing, bumping her hip against his, shooing him away from the stove. “This is not how you do it Kylo, how do you even survive on your own?”, he pushed his front against her back, chin placed on her shoulder, watching her stir the sauce, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Well you know, maybe it would be a good idea, if you’d cook for the both of us everyday, for obvious reasons.”, he turned her around in his embrace, dark eyes finding hers. 

It took her a few moments to come up with an answer, not quite sure, if he really had just asked her to move in with him. “Do you- what, Ky-”, he interrupted her stuttering with a kiss, he placed his hands on both sides of her face, “yes, I’m asking you to move in with me.”. A breathy “okay” fell from (y/n)s lips before she kissed him again, deepening the kiss, only ripping her lips off his mouth as the boiling water seemed to overflow. 

No words were shared between the both, (y/n) sat down next to him on the sofa, her hands were holding onto her plate, the corners of her mouth were slowly beginning to hurt, from smiling that much. Kylo couldn’t stop watching her, a chuckle fell from his lips every now and then, “can’t believe that you said yes.”, he murmured, moaning as took a bite off the heavenly tasting food. “Did you really thing I’d say no?”, (y/n) placed her plate down on the coffee table, taking his big hand in hers. 

“Kind of, I mean you’re a lot younger than I am, why would you choose to live with your professor, if you could live your life out there, with no restrictions that would constrain you?”, his eyes were fixed onto his food, visibly gulping, his insides were churning, he had kept his thoughts hidden away from her, too scared that he’d set off a non-reversible fight between them. 

“Love, look at me.”, now it was her turn to grasp his chin, forcing his eyes onto hers, “I love you, I’d always prefer to live in one apartment with the love of my life, than to live on my own, miles away from you. You should know by now, that I don’t care about our age difference.”, his frown turned into a full on smile. 

\---------------------------

Life would be easy for the two, they could count on each other, knowing that he’d have her back no matter what and that (y/n) would always be the one to catch him. They’d manage to keep their secret locked away, only come out as a couple as soon as she’d finish her classes, not wanting him to lose his job. 

It would take them a while to get used to share one bathroom and one bedroom, secretly hoping, that this would be the case, till the end of their days. (Y/n) would help him with his grading, they’d sit on their couch, legs intertwined, eyes focused on the tests, giggling about some of the answers. “I can still remember the day we finished reading a midsummer night’s dream.”, (y/n) placed her head on his chest, eyes closed as she listened to his steady heartbeat. 

Kylo kissed her hair, interlaced with his fingers with hers as he whispered “So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends.”.


End file.
